Becoming a Family
by FaerieGirl0987
Summary: Saskia Taylor Garcia has been looking for her birth mother all her. After finally finding her and meeting her best friend from college again, she needs a job. How does NCIS come into it? Characters might be a bit out of character, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I do not own NCIS or any of the character except from Director Swan and Saskia. This takes place about 4 years after the end of season 9. Director Vance has been promoted._

**Becoming a Family**

**NCIS Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One**

I walked through the doors and went straight to the reception. I asked where I would find Director Swan and explained that I never had an appointment but was sure the director would be happy to see me. The receptionist directed me to her office. On the way I had to walk through the main work area. Desks were clumped together in groups of four. There were people tying, talking on phones, discussing things and drinking coffee. I stopped at a desk and asked the lady were Director Swan's office was, she glanced at the man to her left then after he nodded, she took me upstairs to Director Swan's office.

Director Swan's assistant was sitting at her desk outside the office doors. I told her my name and said that I didn't have an appointment but was hoping to talk with the director. She told me that the director was free and I was to go right in.

I knocked on the director's door then opened it after a voice shouted come in. Director Swan was sitting at her desk reading a file. She had black hair tied up in a bun, dark tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt that matched her eyes.

When I walked over to her she put the file down and looked up at me.

"Hello, I'm Director Diana Swan. How can I help you?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Director Swan, My Name is Saskia Taylor Garcia. I was adopted as a baby by a Spanish family. I recently turned 27 and have been working for the FBI and managed to get ahold of my Adoption record from the government, including information on my birth family."

Director Swan looked confused. "I don't know how this includes me."

"I've worked for the FBI for the last year and a half, after reading the file and finding out about my birth family. I decided that I wanted to get to know my birth family. My adoptive parents died last year and my adoptive brother is a marine so I don't see him very often so I decided that now is a good time to meet my birth family." I replied.

"I still don't get where I fit in, in all this." she asked still confused.

"My birth name was changed when I was adopted. It used to be Taylor Swan." I explained.

Director Swan took a sharp breath. "You're...you're… my daughter! I need to see the record just to make sure."

I nodded and handed her the file from my bag. She scanned it, smiled then went on to ask me where I was staying and what I was currently working as.

"I'm living in a small apartment about 15 minutes from here. I don't have a job at the moment, I'm just getting settled then I plan to start looking."

Director Swann smiled then asked me what I used to do with the FBI. I explained that I was a field agent but I had a degree in forensics as well. She went on to ask if I wanted to work at NCIS with the Major Crime Response Team.

I was thrilled, I would get to help Marine's like my older brother and also get to know my mother more. It was the perfect job.

Later on after she took me on a tour of the building, she took me to meet my new colleagues. We went down to the main room. We walked over to the group that I saw earlier. Director Swan went to the older man's desk and said "Gibbs, I would like you to meet your new team member, Saskia Garcia. Saskia has been with the FBI for the last 18 months as a field agent. She also has a degree in forensics, so she will be working with Abby as well."

Gibbs and the 3 other people all looked at each other then looked at me. Confusion was in their eyes.

"I know, your team doesn't need another team member but I would like Saskia to join as I know you will get all great." Director Swan told Gibbs then turned to me "Saskia, Your new colleagues will introduce themselves then will take you to meet our forensic specialist Abby and our Pathologist Doctor Mallard. After work finishes at 18:00 can you come up to my office and we will talk." She smiled then turned and left.

Gibbs and his team stood up and looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like they won't introduce themselves so I will. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just call me Gibbs or boss. This is Special Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee." He said while pointing to each person.

"My name is Saskia Garcia as you already know. I used to work with the FBI in California. I have just moved to DC." I introduced myself while smiling.

Gibbs smiled then reached to his phone and asked for Abby to come up and meet me.

A few minutes later a lady ran into the room. She wore a short black skirt and a white t-shirt with a black skull on it. She had a white lab coat on and her hair up in pig tails. I would recognise her anywhere. She was my best friend from college, Abby. A smile crept across both our faces as she ran to give me a hug.

"I guess you two know each other then." Said a confused looking Ziva.

Abby laughed "This is Taylor my best friend from college. She helps me when I get stuck on cases sometimes."

This just made the team look more confused than ever. I smiled than said "Taylor is my middle name and what I went by in college."

Understanding flooded their faces. Abby turned to ask me if I had found my birth family as when I was in college I was searching.

"I have. After college I went on a trip around the world for a few years then went to work for the FBI. I got my file while I was there. I actually met my birth mother this morning."

Abby looked excited and was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. The rest of the team looked interested too.

"My name was changed when I was adopted as a baby. You all know my birth mother. My birth name was Taylor Swan. My birth mother is Director Swan." I told them all.


	2. Author Note

Hey,

So im sorry that it's been ages since i put the first chapter up but ive had writers block. I know i just started the story but it happens.

Im just asking if anyone has any ideas where i should go with this story. if you do please pm me with them.

Also, please fill out my poll on my page.

thanks

Stasia


End file.
